Scary Camping Stories
by Alice Valente
Summary: The ponies went camping on White Tail Woods, but a strong rain made they look for refuge in a shelter. Spike decided to tell a scary story, Pinkie got it and now they must warn they friends that one of them is dead.
1. Spike

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, Shining Armor, Cadence, Braeburn, Big Macintosh and Spike went camping in the White Tail Woods, but a terrible rain stopped the little ponies to continue their way, so they looked for refuge in an old shelter.

The ponies had nothing to do, so Rainbow Dash suggested telling horror stories to pass the time.

"Okay, can I be the first?" Spike asked.

"Just make sure that will be a scary one." Rainbow Dash said and the others agreed.

"It was a dark and stormy night..."

"Why is always a dark and stormy night?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I don't know, maybe because it's more scary this way." Scootaloo said.

"But scary things also happen during daytime." Apple Bloom said.

"It's my story and I want it to happen during a dark and stormy night!" Spike shouted.

"This isn't very original." Babs Seed said.

"Can I continue my story now?"

"Sure thing, sugarcube." Applejack looked at the crusaders and they made silence.

"It was a dark and stormy night when I was going back home after a long day collecting gems with Rarity, there was nopony in sight."

"Are you allowed to walk alone in the night?" Cadence asked

"Of course! I'm a big dragon, don't you know?"

"Spike, you're a baby dragon." Twilight said annoyed "I saw you claw sucking yesterday."

"Anyway, it was a dark and stormy night when I was going back home..."

"Do you really claw suck?" Pinkie asked giggling.

"Yes, I do claw suck. Are you happy now?" Pinkie nodded and Spike sighed "As I was saying, I was kinda scared but I swallowed my fear and..."

Spike was interrupted by a thunder.

"AHHH!" Fluttershy screamed and hugged Rarity with all her strength.

"Darling, I... can't... breath..."

"Sorry, Rarity." Fluttershy let her go.

"Are ya okay, filly?" Braeburn asked to Fluttershy.

"Not much..."

"That's fine, all ya need is some fresh air." Braeburn got up "Ah'll open the window."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Shining Armor said "It's freezing outside and we can catch a cold."

"Don't worry, Shining, we'll be alright. The Apples are strong."

"Some of us aren't Apples." Shining Armor stood up and looked Braeburn in the eyes.

"Ah'll just open the window, pal, no need to fight."

"I don't want that my sister and my wife catch a cold, the window will stay closed."

"Well, I..."

"Both of you stop right now!" Twilight shouted. "We have small fillies inside and nopony want them sick, so the window will stay closed."

"Are you saying that we can't stand a cold weather?" Scootaloo asked angry.

"That's not what I said..."

"That's exactly what you said, Twilight." Dash said.

"You are not helping, darling..." Rarity whispered to Rainbow.

"Why don't we vote?" Big Macintosh asked and everypony listened "Who want the window closed raise your hoof."

Shining Armor, Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Sweetie Belle, Cadence and Pinkie Pie raised their hooves and claws.

"Now, who want the window open raise your hoof."

Braeburn, Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed and Fluttershy raised their hooves.

"Seven to seven." Big Mac noted "So Ah'll decide."

Everypony looked at the colt with anxiety.

"The window will stay closed."

"HA!" Shining Armor laughed.

"Why?" Braeburn looked at his cousin.

"Because the weather is getting colder and everypony will need blankets in no time. Open the window would be worse."

"Can I continue my story now?" Spike was anxious.

"But everypony know that you'll be fine at the end." Dash said "This is boring."

"C'mon, guys, I really need finish this story."

"Okay, but it stills a lame story."

"So, I was all alone, then I saw a little colt crying and I decided to help him. I asked what was wrong and he said his mother was attacked by a manticore in the Everfree Forest and he was looking for help."

"And you helped him?" Scootaloo asked.

"I tried, but he was crying so hard that the only thing I was able to do was calm him down. So I started to talk about the elements of Harmony and how the power of friendship saved Equestria dozens of times, it worked and in no time we were both asleep in the street."

"And in the next day, everything was alright." Dash finished the story.

"That's not very accurate." Spike said.

"Yeah, but that's what happens, right?"

"Not exactly."

"You never told me about all this stuff, Spike." Twilight looked at the baby dragon. "This actually happened?"

"Yes, it's all true."

"HIS MOTHER WAS ATTACKED BY A MANTICORE AND YOU DID NOTHING!" Twilight shouted with her mane on fire.

"Somepony brought marshmallows?" Pinkie asked but nopony answered.

"Twilight, listen..." Spike tried to talk but the fire got stronger and he hid himself behind Applejack.

"I give up..." Twilight returned to normal and sat beside Cadence.

"I also give up." said Spike "Nopony wanna hear my story."

"C'mon, Spike, Ah really wanna know what happens with the little colt!" Apple Bloom said.

"Me too!" Scootaloo added.

"Me three!" Sweetie Belle agreed.

"Yeah, please continue the story, Spike." Babs Seed said.

"I don't know..."

"Please!" all the crusaders asked with puppy-dog eyes.

"Okay, but please stop interrupting me all the time, I really truly need finish this story."

"What is so important about this story?" Rainbow Dash asked. "It's just some silly scary story you came up to pass the time."

"But it's important that..."

"Spike, relax it's just a story." Applejack said to the baby dragon.

"It's not just a story..."

"I'm scared, I don't wanna know what happens with the colt's mom." Fluttershy hid her face under her hooves.

"Don't worry, darling, we are with you and everything will be alright, right girls?" Rarity put a hoof in Fluttershy's back.

All the ponies agreed and Fluttershy uncovered her face.

"Okay, so I'll try not be afraid of this story." Fluttershy looked down "No matter how scary it is."

"Now you can finish your story, sugarcube." Applejack smiled.

"Right, I was in my bed when I woke up the next day. I was very cold and Twilight had left, so I decided look for the colt."

Everypony was listening the story.

"So I looked in all Ponyville, but I didn't find him and nopony knew about this little guy, but I wouldn't give up until I discover what happened with him. And when I finally found him... well..."

Spike stared at his own claws.

"I was at the cemetery and I found a picture of the colt in one of the tombstones, he was dead."

Pinkie's knee got pinchy and her ears flopped.

"I'm starting to understand..." Pinkie said and everypony looked at her. "Please continue, Spike."

"I read what was written in the tombstone and I discovered that he died three years before I moved to Ponyville, he got lost in the Everfree and his mother tried to rescue him, but then a manticore attacked and killed the mare and her son."

Everypony stayed in silence.

"I got it! I got it!" Pinkie shouted "Spike, finish the story, maybe somepony else get it too!"

"I can't believe that Pinkie Pie solve a mistery before me." Twilight looked at the pink pony.

"Some times the ghosts just need somepony to show them that they're dead. So, I think that when I talked with this little guy he noticed that the things changed, time passed and he wasn't alive anymore."

The ponies looked at each other, some of them were helding tears, some were hugging and some were making amends.

"Pinkie, did you really got it?" Spike asked to the party pony

Pinkie whispered something in the dragon's ear and Spike's eyes widened when the pony finished talking.

"Am I right?" Pinkie asked and Spike nodded.

Twilight got near the pink pony and asked in a low tone:

"What did you discovered, Pinkie?"

"I can't tell you." Pinkie smiled "You have to find out on your own, silly filly."

"I'm starting to regret coming to this camping."

"But this may be the last time you see a friend."

"What?"

"Hey, guys, we need to tell more stories!" Spike shouted and everypony made silence.

"B-b-but they are so... scary." Fluttershy whispered.

"Spike's right, we need to tell more stories." Pinkie said.

"Why do we need to hear more of this scary stories? Can't you see what it is doing to Fluttershy?" Rarity asked.

"Sorry, Fluttershy, but we really need to keep telling stories." Spike apologized.

"Yeah, I'm the only one who got it and until the special pony get it too we can't stop telling stories." Pinkie said.

"Special pony?" Rarity asked.

"You'll understand when you got it." Spike answered.

"Now I'll tell my ghost story!" Pinkie exclaimed.


	2. Pinkie

"I'll get me a blanket, who also need one?" Twilight asked.

Everypony raised a hoof.

"Pinkie, wait for me!" Twilight left the room.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye!"

"We don't have time for this! Pinkie tell your story so everypony will understand what is happening here!" Spike was very nervous.

"Sorry, Spike, but I can't." Pinkie said.

"Why not?" Spike asked.

"Because I pinkie promised to Twilight that I'll wait for her." Pinkie smiled.

"How are you able to remain cool knowing what we know?"

"This already happened with me."

"WHAT?" Spike shouted.

"I said it already happened to me." Pinkie repeated.

"I have good news!" Twilight appeared with some blankets "I found blankets!"

"Darling, there's only six blankets there." Rarity pointed.

"It's okay, we can share." Twilight put one blanket over Shining Armor and Cadence "See? There's space for two ponies under each blanket."

"Still, we're fifteen and there's only six blankets."

"Yeah, but the crusaders just need one, they're fillies after all." Twilight said and put a blanket over the four crusaders. "So... the duos are..."

The final duos were AJ and Big Mac, Rarity and Fluttershy, Twilight and Spike, Dash and Braeburn. Pinkie stayed alone.

"Can we listen to Pinkie's story know?" Spike asked.

"Yes, and this time I'll solve this mystery!" Twilight said.

"I'm tired, why don't we sleep a little?"

"No, Sweetie. Maybe you get it after I finish this story."

"I'll try stay awake..."

"Tell the story, Pinkie." Spike was nervous.

"Okie-dokie-lokie!" Pinkie got serious "It happened with me and my family some time ago..."

"Wait! This story happened to you?" Braeburn asked.

"I was a little filly at the time..." Pinkie ignored Braeburn "My sister hit her head very hard in the rock farm and was in a coma. Mommy and daddy used to take me and my other sister to the hospital every day to visit her."

"A rock... farm?" Braeburn blinked.

"What's the problem with a rock farm?" Pinkie asked.

"Nothing, but how do you grow rocks?" Braeburn asked.

"It's a family secret..." Pinkie looked down "I'm not allowed to tell this to anypony..."

"Ah'm sorry, just forget about it..." Braeburn laughed nervously.

"It's fine, you didn't know." Pinkie smiled at the colt.

"Pinkie, the story." Spike remembered the mare.

"One day we woke up and the house was a mess. We got scared because everything was nice and clean when we went to bed the night before. This happened during three days without a break. Each time was worse than the last. There was food all across the kitchen, the rocks weren't in the right place... but nothing was stolen."

"Pinkie, I'm scared..." Fluttershy cried.

"Me too, darling, you never mentioned any of this before..." Rarity hugged Fluttershy.

"I don't feel comfortable telling all this stuff to you, but it's for the sake of a friend..." her eyes met Rarity's "I need you to hear this, all of you."

Rarity took a deep breath.

"I think we can survive a scary story." Rarity looked at Fluttershy "Can't we?"

"I guess... I guess we can..." Fluttershy said.

"Great! Where did I stop?"

"You found out that nothing was stolen." Spike said.

"Right, mommy and daddy decided to put cameras in our house to see who was doing all this mess. The nest day we visited my sister and then went home to take care of the rocks, like always. But in the very next day, when we saw the record..." Pinkie closed her eyes and tried to remember what happened "We saw strange things happening during the night: the rocks floated on their own, the food disappeared like somepony was eating it and making splashing milk everywhere. But the worst of all was the record of my parents bedroom, the door opened on its own and a little bump appeared on the blanket in the middle of mom and dad. When the record ended we were scared and mom started to scream and say that our house was haunted and I was so confused..."

"AAAHHHHHHH!" Rainbow Dash screamed and in a jumped in Braeburn's arms.

"What's up, filly?" the colt asked to the filly in his arms.

"I felt something in my flank!" Dash answered, still in his arms "I think this place is haunted!"

"I'm pretty sure this place is haunted." Spike said in a sarcastic way, Pinkie giggled at this.

"This place ain't haunted!" Applejack laughed "It's just your tail!"

"My tail?" Rainbow's tail shacked and hit her flank "Yeah, it was my tail."

"How did you knew this?" Babs asked.

"It used to happen a lot with Big Macintosh when we were foals, he had this same reaction every time!" Applejack was still laughing "Why do ya think he always keep his tail short?"

"Is this true?" Apple Bloom asked and everypony looked at the red stallion.

"Eeyup..." Big Mac looked away, blushing.

The other ponies burst into laughing and Dash blushed very hard.

"I'll finish the story now." Pinkie asked when the giggles stopped, everypony was smiling "Unless you don't wanna know what happened."

"I totally wanna know what happens!" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, I won't give up until I find out what is happening." Twilight added.

"Please continue the story." Cadence asked.

"Mom and dad didn't want a ghost putting me and my sisters in risk, so they talked with a unicorn that was an expert dealing with spirits. This unicorn used a spell to see what was haunting our house. When the spell ended we were told that whatever that was haunting us had spent more time in a specific room than any other place in the house." Pinkie took a breath "This room was the bedroom of my sister... the one that was in the hospital."

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy gasped.

"In that same night we all went to my sister bedroom and saw something very strange. My sister's favorite doll was floating and I was able to hear the sound of hoofsteps every time the doll changed place. When dad stepped inside the doll fell on the ground and something jumped in the bed." Pinkie paused and stared at the others "My sister used to exactly the same thing before go the hospital."

"Your sister is dead..." Cadence concluded.

"I never said such a thing." Pinkie answered.

"How she cannot be dead? The ghost did everything like your sister!" Dash shouted.

"But she was alive in the hospital." Pinkie said.

"I know the answerer to the mystery!" Scootaloo shouted.

"Please tell us, kid." Shining Armor said.

"PINKIE PIE'S SISTER IS A UNICORNN WITH SUPER COOL MAGIC POWERS OF INVISIBILITY!"

"Actually, there's only earth ponies in my family." Pinkie said "But that's a awesome idea, Scoot."

"So, can you continue the story?" Spike asked "It's important, you know."

"Dad told that to the unicorn and she said that it was my sister's ghost who was haunting us. Daddy said she was alive. And she was alive, but her spirit followed us home every time we went back home after visiting her. Mommy and daddy asked if the turned off the equipment that kept her alive the ghost would go away. But the unicorn said that kill my sister wasn't the solution." Pinkie looked down "What was making her ghost follow us was that we weren't letting her go, we wanted her with us when her place was in hospital getting better. So mommy and daddy sent me and my other sister to Granny Pie's house and stopped visiting her."

"She got better?" Sweetie asked.

"Is hard to be away from the pony you love when you know this pony isn't fine. Sometimes the ghosts don't want to haunt anypony, but they do so because we ain't ready to let them go yet." Pinkie lifted her head "After one week without visitors my sister woke up and everything was alright. We never told her about what happened, though."

"Okay, this one was scary." Dash said.

"But you got it!" Pinkie chanted.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Dash asked.

"I know this kind of thing. Now, just to check, tell me who's the special pony."

Rainbow whispered in Pinkie's ears.

"Yeah, you got it."

"Oh, yeah! I'm a genius!" Dash exclaimed.

"If you got it, then tell us!" Twilight demanded.

"I can't tell, the special pony will be scared." Rainbow answered.

"I'm tired of this!" Twilight shouted "What do you mean by 'special pony'?"

"You'll know when you got it." Spike said.

"But by now is time to Dashie tell us a story!" Pinkie said.

"I can't believe I'll have to help the two of you with this..." Dash said to Spike and Pinkie.

"Ah have to go to the bathroom..." Applejack left the room.

"Tell your story, Rainbow." Twilight asked.

"No, we'll wait for Applejack."

"Why?" Braeburn asked "Is she the special pony?"

"I just wanna everypony to listen to this story." Dash said.


	3. Dashie

"C'mon, Rainbow, tell us your story." Twilight said.

"Is AJ here?" Rainbow asked.

"Nope." Big Mac said.

"I won't tell my story until everypony is here."

"I know you like to brag about your horror stories, but this is a little exaggerated." Rarity said.

"Since all of us are doing nothing, I'll see if there's something to eat here." Shining Armor stood up.

"I'm going with you." Cadence stood up as well.

"M-me too." Fluttershy followed the couple.

"I wonder what Applejack is doing in the bathroom, she's taking too long in there." Rarity said.

"Ah'm back, everypony!" Applejack shouted.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed and jumped, but nopony caught her, so she fell in the ground "You know, it was the cue to somepony catch me in him or her arms."

"Sorry, sugarcube, next time Ah'll catch ya." Applejack hold a hoof to the mare in the floor.

"Why did you take so long, darling?" Rarity stood up with AJ's help.

"Let's just say that was hard to find the bathroom."

"We're back!" Shining Armor shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Rarity screamed and jumped, this time Applejack caught her.

"Told ya." Applejack put Rarity in the ground.

"We bring sandwiches and juice!" Cadence was holding a plate with sandwiches.

"It's orange juice." Fluttershy was holding a tray, all the Apples did a disgusted face.

"Atchoo!" Rarity sneezed.

"You should go back to your blanket, sis. You can catch a cold easy peasy." Sweetie said.

"Okay, is everypony here?" Dash counted the ponies "Now I'll tell my story"

"It was time..." Twilight commented.

"It was during a school trip. Me, Gilda and the rest of the Junior Speedsters were going to Canterlot..."

"Wait a minute! Now everypony happens to have passed through a scary situation that none of us ever mentioned before?" Twilight asked.

"They aren't the kind of thing that somepony tell with no reason." Pinkie answered "The story, Dashie..."

"Unhappily me and Gilda got lost, but an old mare let us stay in her house until the next day. We agreed, it was a mistake..."

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"Why what?" Dash looked at the mare.

"Why was it a mistake?"

"Wait, I forgot."

"Are you sure those stories are supposed to be scary?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"They aren't supposed to be scary! Haven't you noticed yet?" Spike was a little grumpy.

"Calm down, Spike, I needed my pinkie sense to discover what is happening." Pinkie said.

"Yeah, but I thought they were smarter than that!"

"Spike..." Twilight hissed.

"I remember!" Dash shouted and everypony made silence.

"Well, continue the story." Applejack said.

"Oh, yeah... Gilda and I went to the mare's house. She let me and Gilda sleep in the coach. And in the middle of night, I heard hoofsteps in the roof."

"Was it a thief?" Braeburn asked.

"That's what I thought! So I flew to the roof and saw nopony, I was starting to feel safe. Then something passed beside me and threw me from the roof, if wasn't for those babies I wouldn't be here today." Dash brushed her wings with her hooves.

"Did you chased the thief and kicked her flank?" Scootaloo asked.

"I tried, but when I went back to the hoof I didn't find anything." Dash's tail shacked "The very next day I told everything to Gilda and the mare. Gilda was cool with that and suggested stay a little longer to make sure that this dweeb wouldn't steal anything. But the mare freaked out, she said that it was a ghost. Then she took a photo album and shown it to me and Gilda. All the photos were of corpses."

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy's eyes were wide, she barely could hold her glass of juice.

"Look, I know those stories are scaring you, but Spike and Pinkie are right! We need to tell them until the special pony discover!"

"Until the special pony discover what?" Applejack asked.

"I... we can't tell it. Sorry, guys." Dash looked down "Anyway, the corpses were laying in fields, coffins, beds, everywhere! I was scared, but Gilda said that some lame ghosts couldn't hurt her."

"So the mare brought a Ouija board, it had the alphabet, the numbers 0-9 and 'yes' and 'no' wrote in the board."

"Don't tell me you agreed in playing this game..." Fluttershy started.

"I put my hoof and Gild put her paw in the glass. Our first question was if there was anypony there. The answer was 'yes'. Then I asked the ghost's name. The glass moved to the letters G-U-S-T-Y. Gusty. It was her name. Gilda asked where she was, the glass went in Gilda's direction, it was behind her... Then she asked if Gusty was alone, the glass moved to 'no'. 'How many?' was her next question. The glass moved to the letters A-L-B-U-M, everypony in the album were in the room."

"Ah heard something." Big Macintosh said.

And then a piece of wood floated in Rarity's direction.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Rarity ran around the room screaming, the piece of wood followed her.

"Rarity, wait!" Rainbow shouted

"I'll help you!" Twilight tried to cast a spell in the piece of wood, but it was useless. "Oh, no..."

"We should help her. Now." Spike said.

"Yes, we should." Pinkie giggled.

"SOMEPONY HELP ME!" Rarity yelled, still runing.

"If you insist..." Pinkie tackled Rarity and both fell on the ground. The piece of wood fell as well. The two mares stood up and went back to their places.

"We're being haunted!" Applejack shouted and everypony but Pinkie, Spike, Twilight and Rainbow gasped in shock.

"Great, now everypony knows." Spike said.

"Who is haunting us?" Shining Armor asked.

"You can't be serious..." Twilight closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"That's why we need to keep telling stories." Spike said.

"Wait, are you telling me that we're being haunted and we need to tell scary stories to the ghost?" Applejack asked. Dash, Spike and Pinkie nodded "The three of you have been drinking hard cider when I wasn't looking?"

"But the stories are to not scare the ghost!" Pinkie shouted.

"I'll accept this as an 'yes'." Applejack said.

"Okay, since Pinkie just saved me I'll cope with your craziness."

"Oh, thank you, Rarity." Pinkie said.

"BUT, if something start to chase me again it's game over and we'll go home." Rarity glared at Dash "Continue your story."

"My story, right!" Rainbow Dash stared at the others "I asked what they were doing there. H-E-L-P, was all the glass wrote. 'How can we help you?'. A-L-B-U-M. 'The album is trapping you?', the glass stopped above 'no'. Gilda asked if the album had some secret, 'no' again." Dash stopped, the silence prevailed "'Gusty, the album will get a new photo?', I asked, the glass stopped above 'yes'. 'Who?' Gilda asked" Dash started to shake.

"Dashie, we both know that this is necessary, I wouldn't ask you to continue if it wasn't necessary." Pinkie said and Dashie looked at her "Please, Dashie, you know who will lose the most if you don't continue."

Rainbow Dash took a deep breath "The glass didn't move. A picture in the wall fell instead. The pony in the picture was the mare who lived in the house. She died in the same night, Gilda and I burnt the album after that."

"The old mare... died?" Apple Bloom asked, the crusaders were crying.

"Yes, and the teacher in charge found us when the morning arrived." Dash looked at Pinkie for comfort, the party pony approached Rainbow and sat beside her "In my case, the ghosts wanted to warn us about what was going to happen. Sometimes they want to talk with the living, but they need to send some kind of signal."

"So that horrendous piece of wood was signal?" Rarity asked.

Everypony looked at her.

"So she is our special pony, hun?" Braeburn said.

"Braeburn?" Applejack looked at her cousin.

"I think he..." Spike started.

"... got it." Pinkie finished.

"Is what it looks like." Dash said.

"Good job." Pinkie and Spike said to the Rainbow Dash.

"Now Ah understand..." Braeburn looked to Pinkie and Dashie.

"What ya understand?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The reason why we need keep telling ghost stories." Braeburn said "We don't wanna scare her."

"Braeburn, we're short on time here." Spike said to the colt.

"Right." Braeburn looked at the others "I gonna tell my story now."


	4. Braeburn

"Atchoo!" Rarity sneezed.

"Are ya alright, Rarity?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine, darling, thanks."

"Atchoo!" Big Macintosh sneezed.

"Big Mac?" Applejack's eyes widened "Have ya just sneezed?"

"What's the problem if he sneezed?" Shining Armor asked "He is just sick, that's all, no big deal."

"Big Macintosh never was sick before." Applejack's eyes were twitching.

"Never?" Shining Armor gasped.

"Not even a small fever." Applejack tried to stop twitching her eyes.

"There's always a first time." Shining calmed down "My first time was because of Cadence."

"Really? I always thought it was because of Twilight. I mean, you used to spend so much time together." Cadence said "My first time was because of her."

"That was your first time?" Twilight blushed "Sorry, Cadence..."

"It's okay, Twilight. It wasn't your fault that I caught your chicken pox..." Cadence giggled "I remember the three of us trying to avoid scratch."

"Atchoo!" Applejack sneezed "Great, now Ah'm also sick..."

"Braeburn, tell your story now."

"Okay, pal." Braeburn cleaned his throat "Sheriff Silverstar's wife died some time before Applejack and friends visited Appleloosa for the first time. She got really sick and we couldn't do anything... Silverstar decided to move after all the bison thing. It took two months if I remember right."

"Two months for him to move to another place?" Shining asked.

Spike looked in the direction of the piece of wood that chased Rarity. It was moving.

"Oh, no." Spike whispered.

"Two months for him die." Braeburn answered.

"Wait, he died?" Applejack asked.

"Girls?" Spike called.

"Let me continue the story, please?"

"Guys?" Spike called.

"But we already know that he'll die in the end." Twilight complained.

"Anypony?" Spike tried once again.

"Yeah, but this isn't important..." Braeburn said.

"PONIES!" Spike yelled.

"WHAT?" the ponies yelled back.

"Look." Spike pointed to the piece of wood, it was floating.

"Not again..." Rarity prepared to run.

"Relax, Rarity, I'll protect you!" Spike shouted. The piece of wood hit his head and he fainted.

"My hero." Twilight said in a sarcastic way.

"Don't worry, pals, if ya get it ya'll be safe." Braeburn said.

"Let's get off here!" Applejack shouted.

"Pinkie, Rainbow, can ya do something about this?" Braeburn asked to the fillies.

"Twilight, do you remember that fireball spell?" Pinkie shouted over the fuss.

"Yes! Why?"

"Can you throw one at the piece of wood?" Pinkie asked.

"I can try." Twilight's horn glowed and threw a fireball, it hit the piece of wood and it burned to ashes. "I should have thought this."

"Now that Twilight burnt the problem, can Ah continue my story?" Braeburn asked.

The other ponies nodded.

"First he started to drink hard cider and lick salt block all the time, it was impossible to see him without a mug or salt in the hoof. But we thought this was no big deal, he was just sad. Then Silverstar gave up on selling the house and started to live there. In no time the house looked like it was abandoned. I tried to visit him, but he didn't answered when I knocked."

"What ya did?" AJ asked.

"Ah broke into the house and dragged him to the asylum." Braeburn took a deep breath "There's no day that Ah don't regret it..."

"Please, tell he didn't..." Rarity was in shock.

"The cameras recorded everything." Braeburn ignored the mare "One day he just opened the window and jumped. He survived. After this Ah took him to my place, Ah took care of him myself. He got a lot better and even sold the house."

"So... how he died?" Twilight asked.

"His old house was turned into a bar, and the whole town was invited to celebrate the fact that he was over his dead wife. The party was amazing and everypony was happy, but the radio broke and we had to stop the party."

"You couldn't just party without music or ask for somepony to play an instrument?" Shining Armor asked.

"Nopony brought an instrument and a party without music isn't a party."

"I agree!" Pinkie said.

"Everypony went back home, but Silverstar and Ah tried to fix the radio, at first we just heard noise but then the noise turned into words, and the voice belonged to Silverstar's wife. And the voice said "Hi, honey, Ah'm feeling alone, can ya come with me?'"

"What happened next?" Scootaloo asked.

"The doors and windows closed and all the light was gone. Ah tried to scream, but something knocked me out." Braeburn stopped for a second "When Ah woke up Ah was in the hospital and a bunch of ponies were looking at me. They wanted to show something to me."

"I don't wanna know what happens!" Fluttershy cried "This is too scary!"

"The ponies showed me the record, after Ah was knocked out a pony jumped in Silverstar and he passed out as well." Braeburn was trembling "The pony was Silverstar's wife."

"She... was..." Apple Bloom tried to say.

"She was killing Silverstar." Applejack concluded.

"She was confused and alone, she just wanted somepony to show her that everything was alright. That's why she killed Silverstar, because she wanted somepony to guide her, to help her."

The ponies looked at each other and then at Braeburn.

"She didn't want to be alone. Unhappily, this killed Silverstar in the process..."

"Interesting, but I still don't understand." Big Macintosh said.

"But ya have to!" Braeburn shouted.

"I'm not feeling well..." Fluttershy said. Shining put a hoof on her forehead.

"Yeah, you have a fever..." he said and retracted it quickly when she sneezed.

"Are you afraid to catch a cold, Shining?" Cadence asked.

"Yeah..." Shining Armor smiled a little "A royal guard must be healthy if he want to protect Equestria, you should see when a royal guard sneeze during patrol, he's send straight to the doctor's office."

"Ah can't believe that nopony got it!" Braeburn said.

"Actually, I got it." Shining Armor said.

"Ya got it?" Braeburn smiled.

"Yes, and I think the better thing to do is tell to the others what is happening."

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes!" Twilight was jumping around her brother.

"NO!" Pinkie, Dash, Spike and Braeburn yelled.

"The special pony will be scared!" Pinkie said.

"Okay..." Shining Armor looked at the others "Now is my turn to tell a little story... "


	5. Shining Armor

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SICK!" the four fillies shouted after sneeze in perfect synchrony.

"Can ya imagine, girls?" Apple Bloom sniffled "A sick cutie mark!"

"Maybe a fever cutie mark!" Scootaloo said.

"Or a cold cutie mark!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

"Do ill cutie marks even exist?" Babs asked.

"No idea." Apple Bloom answered.

"We're all sick or is just me?" Rarity asked.

"Ah think Twilight is..." Applejack started.

"Atchoo!" Twilight Sparkle sneezed.

"Forget it!" Applejack said.

"I just realized something!" Babs Seed exclaimed.

"What?" the other crusaders asked.

"Pinkie, Braeburn, Rainbow, Spike, Shining Armor and Cadence are the only ones who aren't sick." Babs pointed to the group.

"Alicorns don't get sick." Cadence told to the filly.

"And the others five?" Sweetie asked.

"We already got it, so the ghost's powers can't affect any of us." Spike explained.

"What?" the sick ponies asked.

"The ghost is haunting us, that's why you're sick and it's cold. When the ghost died was raining and cold, so she's also sick. Who already solved the mystery knows who is causing this and is able to protect himself or herself of this effect and some others." Spike told them.

"Ghosts get sick?" Scootaloo asked.

"No, she thinks that she is sick and acts as if she was sick because if she had survived she would probably be sick." Pinkie said.

"I gonna tell my story. Maybe it explains better." Shining Armor spoke "Celestia sent me and some other soldiers into a mission to an island, we had to update the information about the place. The princess told me that a biologist would be waiting for us. It was cold and raining when we arrived to the island. "

"I didn't know about it." Cadence said.

"I went to the island looking for the biologist while the others took care of the ship. But I didn't find him. I walk for hours but I found nothing. I got lost."

"ATCHOO!" Applejack sneezed loudly.

"Those blankets are useless." Twilight Sparkle complained.

"Guys, listen to my story, it's important. And, if none of you get it, I'll end with all the mystery myself." Shining Armor said.

"He can't do that, can he?" Braeburn asked to Rainbow Dash.

"The special pony will freak!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"You can't do this, Shining Armor!" Spike yelled.

"Spike's right, we have to go until the end!" Dash said.

"Okay, you won." Shining Armor went back to the story "I looked for the ship, but it was useless. So I decided to mark my way with rocks, so I would know if we were walking in circles."

"You needed to got lost to think about mark your way?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I took a little too long to think of it, little sister who didn't solve the mystery yet."

"The real mystery is how Pinkie Pie solve this before any of us." Rarity said.

"That's easy, I'm a genius!" Pinkie exclaimed happy.

"I thought you were a chicken." Twilight said.

"Just in Nightmare Night." Pinkie smiled.

"Can I continue my story."

"Sure thing, dear." Cadence kissed Shining Armor's cheek.

"When I gave up I saw a pony walking towards me, he was the biologist that was waiting for us, I asked him where his ship was, but he told me that his ship was destroyed. Anyway, he guide me to his ship and asked me to look inside, he had left a book in the ship and needed me to get it for him since he didn't know how to swim." Shining stopped to catch a breath "When I entered the ship I heard somepony screaming for help, I followed the voice but I didn't see anypony, the water was in my chest. Then, I felt something in my leg, I used my magic to pull it out of the water and I found a unconscious colt, he wasn't older than the crusaders..."

"Oh, my..." Rarity muttered, with her hooves in her mouth.

"That was my reaction." Shining Armor pointed "I got out of the ship with the colt on my back. The biologist didn't say a word, he just guided me to my ship."

"How did he know where your ship was?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"When we arrived at the ship the biologist was gone, I wanted to look for him, but this meant put the colt in risk. So I embarked with the colt and we left the island, but I saw something in the water and when I looked close, it was the biologist, he was dead."

"So how..." Applejack was unable to continue the sentence.

"The ghost confounded me just to make sure that I would save his son."

"And this colt is fine?" Cadence asked.

"Now he's a royal guard in training, that was all I could do for him." Shining Armor was sad "Sometimes the ghosts just want to make sure that the ones they love are fine, so they'll leave knowing that their loved ones will be alright without them."

"So Ah think this mean..." Apple Bloom started.

"That the ghost who is haunting us..." Scootaloo continued.

"Is just trying to make sure..." Sweetie Belle continued.

"That we all will be fine. " Babs finished "This can only mean one thing..."

"I think they got it." Spike said.

"THE GHOST IS OUR LONG LOST RELATIVE THAT WANT US TO GET A MYSTERY SOLVER CUTIE MARK!" the fillies shouted.

"Maybe I spoke too soon." Spike grumbled.

"First of all, Babs Seed and Apple Bloom are the only ones that are relatives. Second, it's impossible Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Rarity be part of the Apple Family since all the Apples are earth ponies. Third, ya already tried a mystery solver cutie mark." Applejack said.

"She's right..." Scootaloo pointed.

"Well, it was worth a try." Apple Bloom said.

"But maybe the ghost is actually..." Babs started.

"A BLANK FLANK WHO WANT US TO GET A CUTIE MARK!" they shouted.

"Is it all they can think about?" Twilight asked.

"Eeyup!" Big Macintosh said "Wait a second..."

"What's up, big brother?" Applejack looked at her brother.

"This mean that she is..." Big Mac was muttering.

"Big Mac?" Applejack poked her brother.

"I got it." the red stallion said.

"WHAT?" Applejack and Twilight yelled.

"I got it." Big Macintosh repeated.

"That's my cousin!" Braeburn cheered.

"Yeah, now we're six!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Tell us, Big Mac, what's the answer?" Applejack asked.

"It's pretty simple..." Big Mac stopped.

"Big Macintosh?" Applejack poked her brother.

"Wait, this mean that..." Big Macintosh's eyes widened.

"Oh, no." Braeburn covered his ears, followed by Applejack and Apple Bloom.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH" Big Macintosh screamed and ran in fear.

"Are you sure he got it?" Shining asked.

"Eeyup. And now he's really, really scared." Braeburn said.

Shining Armor's horn glowed and Big Macintosh was frozen.

"Calm down, please." Shining said to the colt and the glow in his horn faded.

"Sorry..." Big Macintosh sat.

"Now tell us, Big Macintosh!" Twilight asked.

"What is happening is..." the stallion stopped.

"Is...?" Twilight, Applejack and Rarity said.

"AH CAN'T DO THIS!" Big Mac shouted.

"WHAT?" Twilight Sparkle, AJ and Rarity yelled.

"Oh, c'mon!" Sweetie Belle yelled.

"Ah can't do it. They're right, we need to tell stories... she's mah sister's friend, Ah don't want her to get scared." Big Macintosh said.

"Wait, mah friend or hers?" Applejack and Apple Bloom asked at the same time.

"Ah'm scared of ghosts since mah foalhood, but now Ah need to get over it." Big Mac looked down.

"It's alright, cousin." Braeburn put a hoof on the stallion's back. "We'll e there for ya."

"So, it's just a story, right?" Big Macintosh asked to the others.


	6. Big Mac

"ATCHOO!" Applejack sneezed loudly.

"Looks like you got worse, darling." Rarity said.

"That explains why the room is spinning..." Applejack rubbed her temples.

"I HATE being sick!" Twilight shouted "I also hate not knowing what is happening!"

"I'm starting to wonder if being sick is our special talent." Babs Seed said to her fellows crusaders.

"I... I j-just w-wanna... I just want to go h-home..." Fluttershy cried "P-please, just tell us what is happening!"

"Fluttershy, we can't do this..." Rainbow Dash said with a sad face.

"Yeah, Dashie and I aren't doing that just because the ghost is our friend, she's also y-" Pinkie never finished this phrase.

"WE KNOW THAT THE GHOST IS OUR FRIEND AND THAT SHE'LL GET SCARED, BUT THIS IS GETTING ANNOYING!" Twilight Sparkle's mane was on fire "BIG MACINTOSH, TELL YOUR STORY BEFORE I BURN THIS PLACE!"

"It was late night and Ah was going back home after visiting Uncle and Aunt Orange in Manehattan. Ah had caught a taxi. Everything was fine, until Ah saw a young mare walking alone. Ah told the driver to stop the taxi." Big Mac stopped to breath "Ah offered her a ride home and she accepted, she lived in a modest house near Sugarcube Corner. We talked a little during the ride."

"ATCHOO!" Rarity sneezed.

"Bless ya." Applejack said.

"Continue the story, Big Macintosh." Twilight asked.

"She was a musician, her performance had took longer than she imagined and now she was late for dinner. It was a fast trip, when we arrived at her place she asked me if Ah wanted to visit her in the next day, Ah agreed."

"Is that all?" Twilight asked.

"Nope."

"Is it near the end?"

"Eeyup."

"Continue."

"The next day Ah went to the mare's house and knocked on the door. An old stallion greeted me and asked what Ah wanted, Ah asked for the mare." Big Mac let a tear fell down his cheek "Ah'll never forget what the old stallion said to me 'Son, Ah'm sorry to be the one who tells ya, but mah daughter died last year, her concert took longer than planed and in her way back home a gang of thieves killed her. She never was able to join me in dinner again. Ah think ya came to the wrong house. So, with your excuse, Ah wanna go back to mah work.'. He closed the door and Ah went back to Sweet Apple Acres."

"Wow, ya never told me about any of this..." Applejack was shocked.

"If an alive pony like ya or me can't tell the difference between an alive pony and a dead one, imagine the ghost."

"Wait just a second..." Apple Bloom's eyes widened "Who is?"

"We can't tell, Apple Bloom." Braeburn said.

"I got it!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

"Yeah! She got it!" Pinkie, Spike and Dash cheered.

"WE HAVE TO TELL THE TRUTH!" Sweetie Belle yelled at the ponies.

"NO, WE CAN'T DO THIS!" Rainbow yelled back.

"I'm tired of this." Rarity said.

"Me too." Twilight raised her hoof.

"Me three." AJ agreed.

"C'mon, guys, ya have to tell me!" Apple Bloom cried.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? WE MUST WARN THE OTHERS!" Sweetie yelled.

"I don't think the ghost will take it well." Spike said.

"BUT THE OTHERS MUST KNOW!" Sweetie was in panic.

"YOU KNOW HOW THE SPECIAL PONY IS, SHE'LL FREAK!" Pinkie and Dashie yelled in unison.

"Now I got it." Scootaloo said.

"Yay, she'll tell us!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Wow, two ponies got it?" Braeburn took his hat "Good job, cousin."

"C'mon, sugarcube, tell us what is happening." Applejack asked.

"It would be lovely if you told us, darling." Rarity said.

"Can you tell us? I mean, If you don't mind..." Fluttershy said.

"I... I can't..." Scootaloo sight.

"Why not?" Twilight asked.

"It's just... I can't do this..." Scootaloo whispered.

"I just wanna go home!" Fluttershy cried.

"C'mon, girls, Ah'm your fellow crusaders, tell me who the ghost is!" Apple Bloom yelled.

"Relax, cousin, I know that we'll find out sooner or later." Babs said.

"We have to tell a scary story that happened to us now, right?" Scootaloo asked to Sweetie Belle.

"I think so, but nothing ever happened to me." Sweetie Belle said.

"So I have to tell my story." Scootaloo said.

"Not again!" AJ, Twilight and Rarity exclaimed in unison.


	7. Scootaloo

**A.N: Sorry it took so long to update, I broke my right arm and it took a while to figure out how to use the mouse with my left hand. It also took other while to type with just one hand.**

"Why is so cold here?" Rarity asked.

"Because you have a fever and your body temperature is higher than the ambient temperature." Twilight happily explained.

"We learned this in the elementary school. How can you not know such a thing, Rarity?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"The only thing that I know is that my little sister is refusing to tell me what is happening." Rarity proclaimed.

"Rarity, even Rainbow Dash knows that." Twilight Sparkle said.

"Yeah, even I know... wait just a second!" Dash glared at the purple unicorn "TWILIGHT!"

"Sorry, sugarcube, but Twilight's right. Ya ain't much clever." AJ said.

"That's not true!" Rainbow looked down "Is it?"

"Of course not, Dashie, you're the fastest, smartest and coolest pony I've ever met." Pinkie hugged Rainbow.

"Come on, Pinkie, you said I was the smartest!" Twilight complained.

"No, silly, you're the most intelligent, Dashie's the smartest!" Pinkie replied.

"Smartest and most intelligent are the same thing." Twilight explained.

"And that's why ya ain't the wisest." Applejack said, Pinkie and Rainbow laughed.

"Keep calm, Twilight, just take a deep breath and count to ten." Twilight whispered to herself "Okay... maybe to twenty."

"I really think Scootaloo should tell her story now." Spike said.

"Yeah, go ahead, Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom cheered.

"Okay, so I'll tell the story about how I became an orphan."

"This is a tough one, are you sure?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes, I am." Scootaloo took a deep breath "My mom died of an mysterious disease. Dad thought a needed a mom, so he married a neighbor mare. She was nice, I liked her and we were a great family." Scootaloo stopped for a second "Until dad went sick."

"How unlucky." Babs commented.

"I went sick as well. My stepmother was taking care of us both." Scootaloo said "One night I woke up thirsty and went to kitchen to get a glass of water, but there I saw a chair moving around. I was totally scared. Then the chair stopped moving and my mom appeared in front of me, she was worried about something, but when she was going to tell me..."

"BOO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHH!" everypony screamed. Everypony but Cadence, who was laughing.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Cadence." Shining Armor said in a sarcastic way.

"As an amateur prankster, I wanna congratulate you for your awesome prank!" Rainbow Dash said with a bow.

"And me, as a professional prankster, want to give you a super duper special and completely delicious cupcake for honoring the prank ancestors with this classical and practical prank." Pinkie gave Cadence a cupcake.

"Thank you." the princess said and tasted the cupcake "THIS CUPCAKE IS THE MOST AMAZING AND FANTASTIC THING I'VE EVER ATE IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!"

"Pinkie, where did you find this cupcake?" Twilight asked.

"I made it by myself while you were screaming in fear." Pinkie answered with a smile.

"But where did you find the ingredients?"

"Oh, there's plenty of ingredients in..."

"Hello, there's filly trying to tell a story here!" Scootaloo yelled.

"Sorry, Scoot." Pinkie apologized.

"When my mom was about to say something my stepmother entered the kitchen and mom's ghost disappeared, stepmother told me to go to bed. I was unable to sleep that night and the day was awful, so when the night arrived I went back to the kitchen and looked for my mother." Scootaloo looked down "She appeared again, but the chair was still moving."

"What did she want?" Babs asked.

"I was about to say something, but my stepmother entered in the room again, but she didn't see me this time. She just took dad's medicine and put some kind of dust on it, she did it to mine as well. She was poisoning us."

"Why is always the stepmother?" Rainbow complained "That's so unoriginal."

"Just ignore her, darling." Rarity said to the filly.

"Mom made a signal to me stay quiet and I obeyed. Mom disappeared and a knife started to float, my stepmother was too distracted to notice and in no time she fell on the ground with her throat cut. I was filed with fear, but my mom's ghost appeared in front of me and said 'I love you' before disappearing again, this time forever." Scootaloo was crying.

"I'm proud of you, Scootaloo." Sweetie said in a low voice.

"Sometimes the ghosts want to protect their families from anypony who is making bad things to them, that's what my mother wanted."

"That's so... atchoo!" Fluttershy sneezed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, darling." Rarity smiled.

"I GOT IT! I FINALLY GOT IT!" Babs Seed shouted.

"And here comes other story..." Twilight and Applejack spoke together.

"Nope." Babs said "I gonna tell what is happening."

"YAY!" Apple Bloom, Twilight, AJ, Rarity, Cadence and Fluttershy cheered.

"NO!" the other ponies and Spike yelled.

"Babs, you can't do this!" Scootaloo exclaimed.

"Yes, ya can! Now tell us!" Apple Bloom exclaimed.

"We can't do this anymore." Babs stood up "The truth is that there's a ghost among us."

"We already know that, sugarcube." AJ said.

"No, the ghost is one of us."

"WHAT?" the mares shouted.

"Am Ah dead?" Applejack asked in tears.

"I should have stayed at the Crystal Kingdom..." Cadence cried.

"I DON'T WANNA BE A DEAD MARE! I WANT TO GO BACK TO CAROUSEL BOUTIQUE AND PLAY WITH SWEETIE BELLE AND TAKE CARE OF OPAL AND..." Rarity stopped for a second "I DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE TO MOM AND DAD!"

"SHUT UP! NONE OF YOU IS THE GHOST!" Spike yelled.

"No?" Rarity and Cadence asked.

"No, none of you." Spike said.

"So tell us who is." Applejack commanded.

"But the special pony..." Rainbow Dash tried to say.

"She won't react well to this kind of news..." Pinkie said.

"We have to tell her, it's for the best." Braeburn said.

"Are ya sure?" Big Macintosh asked. The others agreed.

"So... who will tell her?" Shining Armor asked.

"I will." Rainbow Dash flew to center of the room "I'm the element of Loyalty, it's my duty."

"Dashie..." Pinkie muttered "Lemme do that, I know how much she means to you and..."

"No, Pinkie." Rainbow put a hoof on her shoulder "I know her longer, I'll do it."

"Good luck." Pinkie whispered with a weak smile.

"The truth is that we were worried with your reaction, so we decided to tell stories, so you wouldn't be so... scared... when the truth came out." Dash walked to her friend "We're sorry, Fluttershy... all of us."

"Oh, my..." Fluttershy was catatonic.

"Is Fluttershy really dead?" Twilight asked "She seems fine to me."

Fluttershy was becoming transparent and shiny.

"Is that enough proof to ya?" Applejack asked.

"Yes..." Twilight's eyes were wide.

"We should explain how all of this happened." Braeburn said.

"Yeah, I gonna get some popcorn." Pinkie bounced to the kitchen.


	8. Fluttershy

"I got popcorn!" Pinkie shouted and entered in the room with a bucket of popcorn "Now you can tell the story!"

"I was the first to know, so I'll start." Spike said and looked to the ponies "When the storm started and we ran to this shed I stumbled into a rock and fell in the ground. I heard a thunder and saw a ray coming straight into me, but then Fluttershy jumped in the way and was hit by the ray in my place."

"I don't remember that..." Fluttershy said.

"But I do. You fell in the ground and I tried to wake you up, but you were dead." Spike closed his eyes "When I entered the shed everypony was worried, everypony was there asking why I stayed outside so long... when I was about to tell what happened you came into the shed and acted like nothing happened. So I knew that you were a ghost."

"You could have just warned the rest of us instead of tell a story." Shining Armor said.

"There was no way to tell the others without Fluttershy notice something." Spike explained "When Rainbow Dash suggested scary stories I found it was a good way to warn the others without a big fuss."

"Yeah, but your story was pretty lame." Rainbow said "Only Pinkie Pie is crazy enough to discover what you were talking about."

"By the way, how did you get it?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"When Spike was telling his story my pinkie senses tickled and I knew that one of us was dead. So I just figured out it was Fluttershy since Spiked was really worried when he arrived and she was the only one to enter the shed after him."

"So that's why your story was about your sister being trapped in spirit form since you and your family wanted her near." Twilight said "You though that the fact that we would miss Fluttershy was what is trapping her here!"

"Exactly."

"And you, Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked "How did you find out?"

"Pinkie want us to be happy, she would never tell a horror story to Fluttershy without a very good reason." Rainbow said "Plus, Pinkie was way too serious... and when Rarity and Fluttershy asked her to stop she didn't has the guts to look to Fluttershy, she just looked to Rarity."

"Ah found out when Fluttershy brought the juice, the tray was floating a little above her hoof." Braeburn explained "Ah played aloof and waited to Rainbow Dash finish her story. It was probably just mah mind playing tricks on me. But when Dash finished and Rarity asked if the piece of wood was a signal Ah was able to solve this puzzle and see that Fluttershy was trying to communicate with her friends. Even without noticing that."

"And you, honey?" Cadence asked to her husband.

"When I put my hoof on her forehead it was hot, but then my hoof went through her head. My luck was that she sneezed at the same time, so nopony else noticed."

"Sweetie Belle, explain yourself." Rarity ordered.

"Cadence wasn't sick, Twilight was the last one to sneeze and if Apple Bloom, Babs or Applejack were the special pony, Big Macintosh would have said 'my family' or 'my sister' instead of 'my sister's friend'. Plus, you entered the shed the same time as me and Scootaloo entered with Rainbow Dash." Sweetie said.

"When Sweetie freaked out about tell us who was the special pony I deduced she wasn't Rarity or any of the crusaders. The fact that Fluttershy and Rarity were next to each other also helped." Scootaloo smiled a little.

"In Big Mac's story nopony was able to tell the difference between the ghost and an alive pony. So Ah knew that the ghost was one of us." Apple Bloom said "But nopony told me who she was!"

"I was in the same boat as you, cousin. But when Scootaloo finished her story I just assumed it was Fluttershy, since you told me she is the Element of Kindness. Which one of us would be more likely to come back from death just to protect her friends than the bare Kindness?" Babs asked to the group.

"Ya ain't gonna tell us how did ya solve this, Big Macintosh?" Applejack asked to her brother.

"Nope." Big Mac said.

"Anyway, how can I be unable to solve this mystery?" Twilight asked "I was the one who solved the mystery on the Friendship Express!"

"And I'm an alicorn, I shouldn't be affected by Fluttershy's powers." Cadence said.

"Fluttershy's powers were stronger on Applejack, Twilight and Rarity since they're her friends." Pinkie explained. "Me and Dashie discovered because we were lucky."

"I think Cadence didn't find out because she don't know Fluttershy well enough to get the clues in the stories." Shining Armor explained.

"So... now that everypony discovered that Fluttershy is dead... What we gonna do?" Spike asked.

"I think it's time to let her go." Twilight looked to Fluttershy "You're free to leave!"

"But... I don't wanna go..." Fluttershy whispered "Don't we have another option?"

"Yeah! Can't we use the Elements or something?" Dash asked.

"Well, we can try..." Twilight was thoughtful "But I don't think it was ever done before and we don't even have the..."

"I got the Elements!" Pinkie shouted and put the necklaces on her friends, she also put an tiara on Twilight's head. "Now let's do it!"

"Pinkie, where did you got the Elements?" Twilight asked.

"In your library, silly!" Pinkie was bouncing "C'mon! Let's bring our friend back!"

Spike guided the ponies to Fluttershy's body, it was wet and dirty but intact. Pinkie put Fluttershy's necklace on her body.

"Now girls, are you ready?" Twilight asked.

"YES!" the others four shouted.

"And you, Fluttershy?" Twilight looked to the ghost.

"I... I don't think so..." Fluttershy was trembling really hard.

"Okay, I'll count to three and then we use the Elements." Twilight started "One... Two... THREE! GO!"

The mares used the Elements and a rainbow formed. The rainbow went straight to Fluttershy's necklace and a bright light shined across White Tail Woods.

"It... it worked?" Twilight asked when the light faded.

"Ah don't know, sugarcube, but Ah hope so." AJ was looking around "Now, where is Fluttershy?"

"Ah'm here!" the ponies looked up and saw Fluttershy flying above them.

"Are you alright, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Never better!" Fluttershy landed next to Rainbow "How about a race, Dashie? Ah bet Ah can beat yar top speed record!"

"Are you sure, 'Shy? You're kinda strange." Dash said.

"Oh, c'mon! Ah'm brand new, darling!" Fluttershy flew and made some tricks "How about we play some pranks later, sugarcube?"

"I think we broke her." Pinkie said.

"AH AM NOT BROKEN!" Fluttershy yelled in the sky.

"I think that when we used the Elements to bring Fluttershy back we all gave her a part of our souls and personalities." Twilight deduced quickly. "I have to write a report about this."

In this moment a ray crossed the sky and went straight to Fluttershy.

"FLUTTERSHY" everypony yelled and Dash flew the fastest she could, but the ray hit the pegasus anyway.

The yellow pony fell and hit the ground, she was burned badly and her mane was a mess.

"Not again!" Spike crossed his arms.

"Fluttershy?" some called in a low voice.

"Ah think she is..." Applejack was crying. Just like the others.

"She was a brave filly." Rainbow let the tears ran free "Braver than the Wonderbolts..."

"That's very brave..." Pinkie's mane was flat.

"What happened?" Fluttershy's ghost rised from her body. "Why are we all outside?"

"I think it's time to tell some ghost stories..." Twilight said. "I begin this time."

THE END!


End file.
